Special Move
Special Moves (Japanese: 特殊なスピン移動, Special Spin Moves) sometimes called Finishing Moves, are attacks performed by Beyblades in the Metal Saga, which use their complete strength and very own spirit to defeat their opponent. All main Beyblades of the Metal Saga are capable of performing Special Moves; with each Beyblade having at least one move. Overview During battle, Bladers will usually tend to call out special attacks named, "Special Moves". They will call out its name and thus, their Beyblade will begin to glow with its own aura and its motif will appear and "glow". Once this happens, the Beast (if the Bey has one) will appear out of the Beyblade and brace itself for battle. It will then use the aforementioned Special Move it was called upon to use, and take it into effect. Special Moves vary. Specifically, they take a different action in place and vary in levels of considerable damage dealt. Some tend to do minor damage or to use something else, while others are more powerful and do more damage. Some Special Moves can even one-hit KO a Beyblade if used correctly, such as Grand Lightning. Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Special Moves Gingka Hagane and Storm Pegasus 105RF *Starblast Attack *Tornado Wing *Meteor Shower Attack *Full Power *Storm Bringer *Galaxy Nova Kyoya Tategami and Rock Leone 145WB *Lion Gale Force Wall *Lion 100 Fang Fury *Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance *King Lion Tearing Blast *King Lion Furious Blast Shot Tsubasa Otori and Earth Eagle 145WD *Metal Wing Smash *Stream Slash *Counter Stance *Counter Smash *Diving Crush *Smashing Claw Yu Tendo and Flame Libra T125ES *Sonic Wave *Sonic Buster *Inferno Blast *Sonic Shield Kenta Yumiya and Flame Sagittario C145S *Flame Claw Benkei Hanawa and Dark Bull H145SD *Bull Uppercut *Red Horn Uppercut *Tornado Bull Uppercut *Maximum Stampede Ryuga and Lightning L-Drago 100HF *Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike *Dragon Emperor Soaring Destruction Hyoma and Rock Aries ED145B *Horn Throw Destruction *Wind Storm Assault Hikaru Hasama and Storm Aquario 100HF/S *Aquario Infinite Assault Sora Akatsuki and Cyber Pegasus 100HF *Cyber Starblast Attack *Avalanche Boost *O.V. Drive Tobio Oike and Storm Capricorne M145Q *Spin Screw Driver *Lightning Screw Driver *Sniper Shot Dan Sodo, Reiki Sodo and Evil Gemios DF145FS *Down Burst *Icicle Edge *Blaze Wall Reiji Mizuchi and Poison Serpent SW145SD *Venom Strike Ryutaro Fukami and Thermal Pisces T125ES *Blazing Inferno *Distortion Drive Busujima and Rock Scorpio T125JB *Poison Drive Doji and Dark Wolf DF145FS *Darkness Howling Blazer Tetsuya Watarigani and Mad Gasher CH120FS *Track Change Tetsuya Watarigani and Dark Gasher CH120FS *Track Change *Six Crab Shake *Six Crab Sea King Kumasuke Kumade, Kumata Kumade, Kumaji Kumade and Rock Orso D125B *Bear Claw Smash *Triple Orso Step *Three Brothers Rake Phoenix/Ryo Hagane and Burn Fireblaze 135MS *Burning Fire Strike Tsuyoshi and Iron Bearl WD145B *Break Fang Hajime and Tornado Giran 100WF *Flash Lance Mariko and Inferno Cygzas 125B *Frost Wing Asami and Typhoon Leplys 90F *Lunatic Lazer Rina and Blaze Lyncat C145BS *Blink Scratch Kai (Battle Fortress) and Hellfire Delphis 145FS *Blitz Splash Kouki and Fire Pavon WD145S *Rainbow Break Kakeru and Crystal Leol D125B *Grand Buster Mamoru and Quake Shielzam DF145D *Smash Barrier Rochi and Devil Serpenter 125SF *Assault Bite Beyblade: Metal Masters - Special Moves Gingka Hagane and Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F *Star Booster Attack *Stardust Driver *Storm Bringer Masamune Kadoya and Ray Striker D125CS *Lightning Sword Flash Tsubasa and Earth Eagle 145WD *Shining Tornado Buster *Metal Wing Smash *Diving Crush *Smashing Claw *Counter Stance *Counter Smash Ryuga and Meteo L-Drago LW105LF *Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight Kyoya and Rock Leone 145WB *King Lion Reverse Wind Strike *True Lion Gale Force Wall *True Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance *True King Lion Tearing Blast *King Lion Tearing Blast Nile and Vulcan Horuseus 145D *Mystic Zone *Vulcan Cannon Dashan Wang and Rock Zurafa R145WB *Strong Arm Flash *Strong Arm Barrage *Storm Surge *Solid Iron Wall *Crushing Blast Chi-yun Li and Thermal Lacerta WA130HF *Solid Iron Wall *Thunder Sword Waltz *Piercing Bridge Strike *Tempestous Whirlwind Sword Chao Xin and Virgo ED145ES *Fierce Lady Flash *Adamantine Hands Chao Xin and Poison Virgo ED145ES *100 Hit Fearsome Splendor *Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword *Left Right Reverse Rearing Forearm Mei-Mei and Aquario 105F *Ferocious Tiger Waltz *Soaring Firebird *Fighting Snake Blast *China's 4000 Year Old Big Wave Nowaguma and Rock Orso D125B *Russian Bear Hook *Russian Bear Claw Karte and Zidane *Crow Crusher Julian Konzern and Gravity Destroyer AD145WD *Black Excalibur *Gravity Brave *Eyes of Medusa Klaus and Grand Capricorn 145D *Claw of the Storm *Steel Darkness Wales and Grand Cetus WD145RS *Grand Fleet Sophie and Grand Cetus T125RS *Grand Malestrom *Grand Victoire Sophie and Wales *Grand Deucalion Argo Garcia and Ray Gil 100RSF *Keel Strangler Ian Garcia and Cyclone Herculeo 105F *Blazer Slash Enzo Garcia and Ray Gasher M145Q *Slumdog Driver Enzo and Selen Garcia *Double Slumdog Driver Damian Hart and Hades Kerbecs BD145DS *Hades Drive *Hades Gate Jack and Evil Befall UW145EWD *Befall The Ripper *Beautiful Dead Zeo Abyss and Flame Byxis 230WD *Destiny Needle *Magnetic Needle Storm Faust and Twisted Tempo 145WD *Pendulum Drive *Spiral Dimension *Spiral Death Timewall Beyblade: Metal Fury - Special Moves Gingka Hagane and Cosmic Pegasus F:D *Cosmic Tornado *Super Cosmic Nova *Shining Wind *Starblast Attack Kyoya Tategami and Fang Leone 130W2D *King Lion Crushing Fang *King Lion Roaring Cyclone Ryuga and L-Drago Destructor F:S *Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight *Dragon Emperor Life Destructor Kenta Yumiya and Flame Sagittario C145S *Diving Claw Kenta Yumiya and Flash Sagittario 230WD *Diving Arrow Yuki Mizusawa and Mercury Anubius 85XF *Brave Impact Aguma and Scythe Kronos T125EDS *Great Ring of Destruction *Hendenmander Strike King and Variares D:D *King of Thundersword *Sword of Ares *Ares Shield Masamune Kadoya and Blitz Striker 100RSF *Flash of Lightning King and Masamune *King of Flash of Lightning Thundersword Zeo Abyss and Spiral Fox TR145W²D *Buster Tail Toby and Spiral Lyre ED145MF *Crash String Toby and Zeo *Double Stream Typhoon Dynamis and Jade Jupiter S130RB *Grand Lightning Ryuto and Omega Dragonis 85XF *Hammer Bolt Dashan Wang and Rock Zurafa R145WB *Qiln Flare Dashan and Chi-yun *Heavens Surpreme Destruction Bomb Jigsaw and Forbidden Eonis ED145FB *Burst Satellite Johannes and Beat Lynx TH170WD *Agility Claw Bao and Hell Crown 130FB *Crimson Flash *Flash Attack *Hades Flash Chris and Phantom Orion B:D *Barnard's Loop *Destruction Loop Tithi and Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF *Ishstar Impact *Ascent Spark Cycnus and Kreis Cygnus 145WD *Elegant Swiftness Yu Tendo and Flame Libra T125ES *Final Inferno Blast Rago and Diablo Nemesis X:D *Armageddon Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Special Moves Zyro Kurogane and Samurai Ifrit W145CF *Shooting Star Crash *Burning Uppercut *Burning Tornado Fire Shinobu Hiryūin and Ninja Salamander SW145SD *Phantom Fire Shot *Blazing Ring Shot Zyro/Shinobu and Salamander Ifrit W145CF (Synchrome) *Super Burning Uppercut *Diving Crash *Burning Tornado Fire (Synchrome Version) Kite Unabara and Guardian Leviathan 160SB *Final Splash *Sea Beast Crush *Avenger Typhoon Eight Unabara and Pirate Orochi 145D *TBA Kite/Eight and Orochi Leviathan 160SB (Synchrome) *Spiral Crush Ren Kurenai and Thief Phoenix E230GCF *Molten Wing Sakyo Kurayami and Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF *King Dragon Piercing Bite *King Dragon Roaring Twister Takanosuke Shishiya and Archer Griffin C145S *Gryph Tornado *Archer's Claw *Delta Slash Sakyo/Takanosuke and Griffin Dragoon LW160BSF (Synchrome) *Hyper Spin Tornado Akuya Onizaki and Archer Gargoyle SA165WSF *Stonewing Crash Kira Hayama and Berserker Behemoth SR200BWD *Iron Brave Yoshio Iwayama and Bandit Golem DF145BS *Demolition Hammer Kira/Yoshio and Golem Behemoth SR200BWD (Synchrome) *Gaia Hammer Yoshio/Kira and Behemoth Golem DF145BS (Synchrome) *Rising Gaia Hammer Kira Hayama and Gladiator Bahamoote SP230GF *Gladiator Demolition Gingka Hagane and Samurai Pegasus W105R2F *Galaxy Nova *Stardust Twister Attack Kira/Gingka and Pegasus Bahamoote SP230 R2F (Synchrome) *Final Ultimate Demolition Captain Arrow and Archer Wyvern 145WB *Arrow Tornado *Tornado Attack Spike Bourne and Thief Zirago WA130HF *Flaming Dash Genjūro Kamegaki and Bandit Genbu F230TB *Spinning Shell Smash Baihu Xiao and Berserker Byakko 125S *Fierce Tiger Blast Karura and Guardian Garudas SD145PF *Golden Meteor Strike Beyblade Burst - Special Moves Valt Aoi and Valtryek V2 Boost Variable *Rush Launch *Flash Launch *Ultra Flash Launch *Ultra Flash Rush Launch *Winged Launch *Sprint Boost *Aerial Boost *Ultra Winged Launch Shu Kurenai and Spryzen S2 Knuckle Unite *Counter Break *Upper Launch *Ultra Counter Break *Ultra Upper Launch *Crux Boost Rantaro Kiyama and Roktavor R2 Gravity Revolve *Roktavor Zone Ken Midori and Kerbeus K2 Limited Press *Chain Launch Daigo Kurogami and Doomscizor D2 Force Jaggy *Quake Launch Wakiya Murasaki and Wyvron W2 Vertical Orbit *Shield Launch *Shield Crash *Hyper Shield Crash Hoji Konda and Horusood H2 Upper Claw *Horusood Field Orochi Ginba and Odax O2 Triple Xtreme *Blast Beat Ukyo Ibuki and Unicrest U2 Down Needle *Alicorn Launch Xander Shakadera and Xcalius X2 Magnum Impact * Saber Strike * Dual Sabers Quon Limon and Quetziko Q2 Jerk Press * Bound Launch Ben Azuki and Betromoth B2 Heavy Hold * Beast Charge * Beast Hold Zac and Zeutron Z2 Infinity Weight * Solar Boost * Solstice Boost Lui Shirosagi and Luinor L2 Nine Spiral * Lost Spiral * Nightmare Boost Gabe Brunai and Gaianon G2 Quarter Fusion * Swing Launch * Swing Counter Naoki Minamo and Nepstrius N2 Vertical Trans * Wave Launch Jin Aizawa and Jormuntor J2 Infinity Cycle * Zombie Launch Akira Yamatoga and Anubion A2 Yell Orbit * Perfect Circle Beyblade Burst Evolution - Special Moves Valt Aoi and Genesis Valtryek V3 6Vortex Reboot *Spring Attack *Spring Rush Launch *Spring Winged Launch *Genesis Reboot Silas Karlisle and Satomb S3 2Glaive Loop *Roller Defense *Roller Drift *Cyclone Loop Rantaro Kiyama and Roktavor R3 4Cross Flugel *Stamina Launch *Ultra Roktavor Zone Free De La Hoya and Fafnir F3 8 Nothing *Drain Spin *Nothing Breaker Wakiya Murasaki and Wyvron W3 4Glaive Atomic *Tempest Shield *Super Tempest Attack Cuza Ackermann and Cognite C3 6Meteor Trans *Backflip Boost *Tightrope Dive *Warp Launch *Eternity Launch *Gravity Boost *Spinning Moon Dive Daigo Kurogami and Doomscizor D3 2Vortex Hunter *Hunt Launch *Double Strike *Flying Double Strike Ghasem Madal and Garuda G3 8Flow Flugel *TBA Red Eye and Legend Spryzen S3 7 Merge *Axe Launch Joshua Burns and Jinnius J3 5Glaive Guard *Cyclone Wall *Cyclone Counter *Guard Twist Xander Shakadera and Xcalius X3 1 Iron *Triple Saber Clio Delon and Caynox C3 4Flow Bearing *Levitation Launch Ren Wu Sun and Regulus R3 5Star Tower *Shelter Defense *Fang Attack Boa Alcazaba and Balkesh B3 2Bump Atomic *Final Guard *Final Crush Lui Shirosagi and Luinor L3 Destroy *Dragon Crash Shu Kurenai and Spryzen Requiem S3 0 Zeta *Requiem Whip *Requiem Spin Kurt Baratier and Khalzar K3 7Under Hunter *Skyscraper Boost *Thunder Attack *Bolt Attack Norman Tarver and Noctemis N3 3Hit Jaggy *Colossus Hammer *Upper Crash Valt Aoi and Strike Valtryek V3 6Vortex Reboot *Genesis Whip Valt Aoi and Genesis Valtryek V3 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot *Ultimate Spring Attack *Ultimate Genesis Reboot *Ultimate Spring Winged Launch Valt Aoi and Strike Valtryek V3 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot *Genesis Whip *Ultimate Genesis Reboot *Ultimate Rush Launch Beyblade Burst Turbo - Special Moves Valt Aoi and Wonder Valtryek V4 12 Volcanic *Wonder Whip *Wonder Rush Launch *Winning Flash Shoot *Wonder Winged Launch Aiger Akabane and Z Achilles A4 11 Xtend *Z Breaker *Z Shoot *Z Defense *Z Slash *Z Dive Toko Aoi and Spiral Treptune T4 8Bump Wedge * Spiral Counter Fubuki Sumie and Forneus F4 0 Yard *Emperor Guard *Emperor Drift *Shin Emperor Drift *Emperor Crash Ranjiro Kiyama and Roktavor R4 11Reach Wedge * Roktavor Typhoon * Hurricane Counter * Ragnaruk Storm Lui Shirosagi and Luinor L4 13 Jolt * Dragon Scream * Brutal Squall Suoh Goshuin and Salamander S4 12 Operate *Wrath of the Flaming Tornado *Sword Rebellion Hell Slash *Raging Crimson Hellfire Houi Oh and Hercules H4 13 Eternal *Endless Spin *Archer Strike Phi and Phoenix P4 10 Friction *Phoenix Break *Revive Impact Laban Vanot and Leopard L4 12Lift Destroy *Howling Bite Xhan Bogard and Buster Xcalibur 1' Sword *Double Impact *Triple Impact *Fourth Impact *Fifth Impact Kyle Hakim and Hazard Kerbeus 7 Atomic *Chain Protection *Chain Counter Free De La Hoya and Geist Fafnir 8'Proof Absorb *Geist Spin *Geist Claw *Geist Counter *Absorb Break Hearts and Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' *Dead Impact *Dead Gravity Gallery Starblast Attack (Shooting Star Attack).PNG|Starblast Attack Inferno Blast.png|Inferno Blast King Lion Tearing Blast.png|King Lion Tearing Blast Lion 100 Fang Fury.png|Lion 100 Fang Fury Reverse Wind Strike 1.png|King Lion Reverse Wind Strike Flame Claw 1.png|Sagittario Flame Claw Crushing Blast 1.png|Crushing Blast Lightning Sword Flash.png|Lightning Sword Flash Black Excalibur.png|Black Excalibur Hades Gate.png|Hades Gate Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword.png|Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight.png|Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight Lightning Nova Strike1.png|Lightning Nova Strike Diving Claw.png|Diving Claw Diving Arrow.png|Diving Arrow ImagesCAAGY6EU.jpg|Red Horn Uppercut Shining-tornado-buster85843853469546547567576767575675676576777.gif|Shining Tornado Buster ImagesCAGYBFBM.jpg|Destiny Needle Category:Special Moves